Five Nights at Freddy's : Closure
by Frostic Queen
Summary: Fazbear's Fright is a new horror attraction and Kollin Sandalford is stationed as the night guard. What will happen when an animatronic is found? Will he find answers to all his questions? But most of all, can Kollin bridge the gap between him and his eldest son?


So far, the final installation of my FNAF series. I probably won't write a fourth unless the next and final FNAF game gives me a reason to. We'll finally have an end to everything in this story.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's: Closure

A new horror attraction was under preparation for launch. It was based on the ancient Pizzeria chain, Fazbear's Pizza. The place wasn't quite ready yet as merchandise for the attraction was hard to find. Kollin Sandalford was returning to his night shift, ready to be bored out of his mind, a magazine in hand. The phone on his desk started to ring but he left t alone, not in the mood for his superior. Kollin sat back with his feet on the desk, listening to the apparently recorded message. According to the man in the message, they had hopes of finding something authentic soon otherwise poor Kollin would have to dress up in a scary costume and go around sneaking up on people to scare the pants off them.

After the events of the nineties, Fazbear's Pizza went completely under. Nobody wanted to bring the firm back, preferring not to give predators another hunting ground again. Time flew by and soon Kollin was on his way home to his family. He closed the door silently so not to disturb anybody who would be sleeping at the ungodly hour of 7am. Stripping to his shorts, Kollin clambered into the king size double bed and fell soundly asleep beside a brown haired woman. Him shuffling to get comfortable woke her up, jade green eyes catching sight of his relaxing face. Kissing him on the cheek she got out of bed to see to the kids.

Kollin hadn't been sleeping more than half an hour before something or someone came bounding onto the bed. With a grumble of protest he rolled over to try and get more sleep. "Daddy we have to go to school now!" "Well go on. You'll be late." "You haven't kissed us goodbye daddy. If you don't, the monsters will come get us." The mother of the three little devils watched with a smile as Kollin groggily kissed each one on the forehead, his own sage green eyes heavy, chin length lilac hair a total mess. With the kids seen to she walked over to the bed and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you later dear. Try and get some rest." "Have a good day muffin. I'll be here when you get back."

Much later in the dark of night, Kollin was back at Fazbear's Fright. The guy on the phone said they'd finally found one, whatever that meant. Kollin was still rather new to the country, having moved over from London in the UK. He didn't know why the Pizzeria was so infamous and had looked it up while at home. Kollin had printed off some facts sheets about the pizzeria chain to read while at work. Curious to see what had been found, he flicked through the cameras, unaware that something was staring at him through the glass. Peering over the monitor through his yellow framed glasses, Kollin saw nothing so he shrugged off the feeling of being watched. The most crucial thing Kollin had to do was make sure the ventilation stayed online so that no faulty wiring could overheat and catch fire.

Close to 6am Kollin caught sight of something on the cameras. It was robotic and fairly beaten up. He had an option to play audio so he did that in an area close to the thing, making sure not to lead it straight to his office. Whatever this thing was it looked directly at the camera, making Kollin shiver with unease. All he could see was the reflection of eyes. As he drove home, Kollin couldn't get the eyes out of his mind. Grabbing a bottle of pills from the medicine cabinet he trudged tiredly into the bedroom. 'Sorry kids but if I don't take these damnable sleeping pills I'll never get any rest. I'll leave Maere a note so she knows what's going on.' The note was only a couple of lines long, now resting on Maere's bedside table. Kollin swallowed two tablets and swiftly fell asleep. Maere woke up not long after her husband drifted off, immediately finding the note he'd written.

For the next few nights Kollin saw more of the animatronic. After seeing it for the first time and reading up about Fazbear's Pizza he started to hallucinate, witnessing phantom versions of the other animatronics. When they appeared, one or more of the systems went down so Kollin had to get them back online before the real animatronic came to get him. What would it do to him? Kollin thought of various non scary things but this machine held malicious intent in its eyes. If it found him, it would kill him. What happened to it? Was it one of the rare Spring-lock suits? Only two had been made, one had its endoskeleton removed and was based on Freddy but gold in colour. The other was a Golden Bonnie. This animatronic looked like neither. Kollin knew he'd have to do some digging for old articles to unravel the truth.

Much later after his shift at the horror attraction, Kollin went to the nearest archive building. He searched and searched through countless boxes before finding a few of Fazbear's Pizza. Looking through the oldest box he discovered a member of staff had been bitten by an animatronic when the pizzeria had been closed down for investigation. In the second, younger looking box Kollin learned that a security guard had almost been killed at work. Writing both names down and secretly snapping an image of both former employees, Kollin left the archives. First, he'd chase down the bite victim.

Finding where the 1980s security guard lived was tough but Kollin managed to pin their location down to the other side of town. His heart thumped fearfully, dreading who would answer after he knocked on the oaken door. To it came a woman with blue/green hair and gorgeous blue eyes. "Yes. How can I help you?" "Pardon the intrusion ma'am but I'm looking for a Mr. Eric Brookland." The woman's face soured for a moment but saw no signs of Kollin being a journalist. "What do you want with my husband?" "Ma'am, have you per chance heard of a new attraction called Fazbear's Fright?" "I've heard rumours. What does that have to do with my Eric?" "Well I work as a night guard there and I wanted to know more about the history of the pizza chain. I...was wondering if your husband may be able to help me unravel a few things. I'm Kollin, by the way. Kollin Sandalford." The woman took Kollin's hand, her hostility retreating. "Mirei Brookland. Please come inside."

Kollin's heart sank when he saw the state of Eric Brookland, the man who had lost part of his brain to Mangle. He was stuck in a wheelchair, eyes almost glazed over. Kollin stood by the door as Mirei spoke softly to Eric. "Honey, there's somebody here to see you. He...he wants to know more about the place where you used to work. Will you see him?" "See...him?" "Yes dear, Kollin wants answers to some questions. He isn't a reporter. I'm sorry about this, Kollin." "No it's okay. Can you...tell me how this happened to him?" Mirei nodded half heartedly and led Kollin to the kitchen. "Tea?" "Please. One sugar is fine. Have you...been with Eric long?" "Around forty years. I was left behind when my parents skipped town, living a cold hard life on the streets. Eric found me some time before that...that thing bit him. I couldn't just leave Eric like that." "I understand how you feel, Mrs. Brookland."

Setting two cups on the table, Mirei gestured for Kollin to sit down and he did so gladly. Mirei didn't like being away from Eric in case he hurt himself. "The Pizzeria had been closed down to investigate murders that were happening in the vicinity. Eric...witnessed one of them. By the time police arrived the murderer had taken the body and fled. Eric didn't know the place was closed down but stayed anyway. He'd be paid for it after all." "Did they catch the one responsible?" "Yes. It turned out to be the supervisor. But you wanted to know why Eric is the way he is, no?" "Of course. I'm sorry. I've just been unhealthily interested in the history of Fazbear's Pizza since an animatronic was found. Not to mention I'm being driven crazy by hallucinations of older animatronics."

"Well it was close to 6am when the manager arrived. He was going to collect Eric from his shift. According to him he heard a yell of fear coming from the office. He...he found Eric lying on the floor, the frontal lobe of his brain bitten clean off." Kollin knew he wouldn't like what Mirei had to tell but it still horrified and saddened him. No doubt it had been hard for Eric to live a normal life after being bitten. "That's horrible. But...what would have jaws big enough to bite that much head off?" "An animatronic called Mangle. Eric told me once she was pulled apart by children and put back together as an amalgamation of parts. Only one word described Mangle. Terrifying. I myself never saw her. But she was found with the chunk of Eric's head she'd bitten off." "Thank you for sharing this with me, Mrs. Brookland. I understand it must be very hard for you." "You're a good man, Kollin. I'll see if Eric will speak with you. He can be a bit...slow."

Kollin understood, waiting for Mirei to return. She came back with Eric still looking dead as ever. He helped her to sit him in a chair at the table before she gave them some privacy. Eric's dark eyes scanned the room, nervous without his wife around. "You needn't be afraid, Mr. Brookland. That monster can't hurt you now." "Why here?" "I just wanted to ask you some questions. There's an animatronic at Fazbear's Fright that I can't identify. I was wondering if you might recognise it." Kollin slid an image of the animatronic under Eric's nose and he looked at it for a moment. He did not recognize the robot in the picture, whimpering his answer. "N-No. No clue." "That's okay. Thank you. Eric. If I happen across the...thing that bit you, what should I do to avoid a repeat of that? Do you remember what hurt you?" Mirei stood at the door, worried for the little sanity Eric had. "F-Fox. W-White h-headed f-f-fox." "A white Foxy?"

To the best of his limited ability Eric nodded. Kollin noticed Eric's hands were shaking pretty badly. He knew it was very hard for him to remember the past. "If you want to stop just say. I wouldn't want to cause you any undue anguish." "Help. Want to h-help." "Okay. Eric, would you recognise this white foxy if you saw it in a photo?" "T-Try. W-Will t-t-try." "If you're sure." Kollin turned to Mirei, receiving a nod. She was willing to let Eric put himself through the pain of remembering Mangle so Kollin could stay safe. The first few pictures sparked no response but one of a metal frame with only a white fox head definitely got Eric's attention. He tried desperately to get the picture away from him. Kollin removed the image and turned it over. On the back in big black letters was the name MANGLE. "So this is the one Eric? Mangle is the one who made you like this?"

Eric was shaking in fear now, tears pouring down his paled face. Kollin felt horrible making Eric relive such a painful memory, carefully embracing him. "I'm sorry, Eric. It's hard I know. She can't touch you no more." "E-eyes." "Eric?" "N-No look...her e-eyes." "Eye contact? Don't make eye contact? Is that what you're saying?" Kollin got the answer when Eric refused to make said contact with him. Mangle had scarred him so bad; Eric would not look anybody in the eyes. "Okay got it. Don't make eye contact. Thank you, Eric. I'll leave you to rest now." Kollin approached Mirei, a look of apology in his eyes. She waved it off and saw him to the door. The cold air gave Kollin a mighty slap in the face, turning it red. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Brookland." "I'm sorry we couldn't be of much help. Would you...maybe stop by some time to see Eric? He gets real lonely when I have to go and work." "Of course I'd be glad to. How does he take kids? The school will be on vacation soon and I never know what to do with my three youngest." "Eric loves kids. Our son is out of town currently and won't be back for another month or so." "Then I'll bring my son and daughters to meet Eric next time I stop by. Have a good day, Mrs. Brookland." "Please, call me Mirei. And ditto, Kollin. Goodbye."

There was no time to chase down the other victim so Kollin would have to wait for the next day to arrive. The unknown animatronic started being more of a douche. And Kollin began hallucinating about Mangle. Not only that, but Foxy himself appeared all gnarled and beaten. These Phantom animatronics did nothing but cause Kollin to panic and the systems failed. He could only hope another animatronic was not found. If one was, he would surely die. Arriving home Kollin wasted no time removing his clothes, diving into bed and clutching tightly to Maere's waist. "Kollin? Honey what's wrong? Are you seeing things again?" Maere didn't get a verbal answer. Kollin clung tighter to her when horrible images of Foxy flashed before his eyes.

A few days went by after Kollin visited Eric and got next to no answers about the animatronic. Maere had insisted he take some time off work to recover and it seemed to have a positive effect. That also meant he couldn't chase down the other employee of the infamous pizza chain. After a week he was feeling better so Kollin set out to find the person he was eager to meet. He had the name of a woman, unable to really find the security guard. Pulling up outside the house Kollin's nerves surfaced. Would the woman be hostile? Or welcoming like Mirei had been? Kollin took a deep breath as he knocked on the blue door, waiting for an answer. A young woman came to his call. She was in her forties with brown skin, plum purple hair and emerald green eyes. "Ms. Syldra Kunimi?" "What do you want with my ma?" "My name is Kollin Sandalford I work for Fazbear's Fright. I just wanted to ask your mother a few questions. There's an animatronic that was found and nobody can recognise it." "Wait there. I'll see what ma says."

Not long after the woman left, another came to the door, an older twin of her. It looked like time had been cruel to this woman. "Kollin Sandalford?" "You must be Syldra. I'm sorry for any inconvenience." "I'm the one who should be apologising. Cleon is very protective of me. So somebody has opened a horror attraction based on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" "Yes ma'am. I work nights there. May I come in and talk more with you?" Syldra looked uncertain but allowed Kollin inside. It seemed the whole family was there. Cleon, Tarl, Alkanet and a minty green haired purple eyed fellow were seated in the family room. The kitchen was tidy and hadn't changed over thirty years.

"You have a lovely house, Ms. Kunimi." "Thank you. Please call me Syldra. What is it you want to know about that horrible place?" "Well I'm trying to track down the security guard from 1993 but I found you instead. Do you know where I can find them?" "Aster has been in a coma for around thirty years. I'm sorry but he can't help you." "I see. It must be hard, waiting for him to wake up. Maybe you can help me identify this animatronic? It's been giving me hell since it was found." Kollin handed Syldra the picture and she was immediately hit with nostalgia. Although old and decayed, she recognised the animatronic. "I-It's Monty." "Monty?" "Monty the Hare. He was Aster's character at the Pizzeria. At first Monty was only a suit that Aster wore but the supervisor who was later found to be the Fazbear Killer created that animatronic."

Syldra dropped the subject immediately when the green haired man walked in. Kollin was confused when she addressed him as Aster. When the youthful adult was gone Syldra sighed softly, settling a cup of tea and some sugar in front of Kollin. "As I'm sure you can guess, he's Aster's son." "Named for his father. Do they know?" "Yes. We go to see him on occasion but rarer each year. The manager from the Pizzeria has been very supportive to us since Aster went under." "Do...you know what happened to Aster?" Syldra nodded, sitting opposite Kollin at the table.

"A camera was found hidden on Aster's desk. It captured Monty trying to strangle him but he fought back. By the time he stabbed Monty Aster was pretty much doomed. But it wasn't actually the animatronic that tried to kill my fiancé." The ringing of a phone stopped Syldra in her tracks. She excused herself to answer it. Kollin wasn't blind to the tearstains on Syldra's face when she came back. "Is everything all right Syldra?" "It's Aster. He...he's finally waking up. I'm sorry Kollin but I have to go." "That's fine. Please let me know how Aster gets on. I would very much like to speak with him." "I will." Kollin respectfully left the family in peace, noticing the kids were due out of school soon.

By the time Kollin and the three kids got home, somebody was sat at the kitchen table. They were no older than 19, male with Kollin's every feature but his glasses were white rimmed. "Taelyn? I didn't know you'd be home. How long have you been waiting?" "Around an hour. Where's mother?" "At work. I'm only here because I work nights. Go and get changed kids."

Kollin was waiting for another fight to happen. Taelyn had been hostile ever since he was taken away from his friends in England. He blamed Kollin for "Ruining" his life. Maere often told Kollin that Taelyn was just at the age where his hormones were going mad. He himself hadn't been much different as a teenager when dating the brunette. Being careful not to make eye contact with his eldest son, Kollin moved around the kitchen to make them all some drinks. "Your mom has been worried, y'know. You never write to us or call for that matter. I understand that it's crucial to study, Taelyn but we would like to know how you're getting on." "I don't see why you'd care." Kollin hunched his shoulders, trying not to rise to the bait. Setting four cups on the table, Kollin took his out of the room.

Once in the privacy of his bedroom, Kollin cried. Why couldn't Taelyn understand that moving was the best thing for the family? The economy in England had gone sour, leaving Kollin and Maere jobless with four mouths to feed on top of their own. America gave them the chance to start over. They even got the internet so Taelyn could communicate with the friends he'd left behind but the teen still rebelled. Maere returned home to find her husband in tears. Gone was the antisocial young man she'd fallen in love with. Becoming a father had softened him so much he was like a different man altogether. Maere knew it was hard for Kollin to leave all his friends behind as well, and family. But if they were to survive they couldn't stay in England.

Maere sat with Kollin weeping into her neck for almost an hour until their oldest girl walked in. She was about 13 with long brown hair that turned lavender three quarters of the way down and Maere's eyes. "Mom, is dad ok?" "No dear Taelyn has upset him again. I swear one of these days I'll hit your brother so hard he'll feel it for a month. Come now Kollin, it'll be all right." The girl took pity on her father, hugging his back tightly. "Once Taelyn has a family of his own he'll understand. He'll be finished at college soon." Just hearing that made Kollin flinch. Would the teen have a job? Or was Kollin going to be stuck with him during the day? Kollin hoped it wouldn't be the latter but if it came to it, he'd just have to get a second job to avoid his son.

By nightfall, Kollin was back at work. Monty the Hare became increasingly active, getting closer to Kollin's door. At no later than 3am, Monty poked his head around the door, looking right at Kollin with evil red eyes. Being careful to make no sudden movements, Kollin hit the play audio button for a camera some distance away. To his relief Monty went away. What had Syldra meant when she said it hadn't been the animatronic trying to kill Aster? Was it possible for somebody to be in the suit? The only way to find out was to ask Syldra in more detail. At 6am Kollin went home with a head full of nightmares. Taelyn was sat in the family room when he returned but Kollin just ignored him and went to bed.

A couple of days passed since Taelyn came home from college. The relationship between him and Kollin was incredibly strained. It was so bad Kollin had to force himself to cook for Taelyn when Maere was too tired to do it herself. On the fifth day, Kollin received word from Syldra that Aster was ready to speak with him. At midday that same Friday, Kollin took a trip to the house where Syldra lived. This time when Cleon answered the door she was friendly if not a little nervous. In the kitchen they found Aster swamped by grandkids and his twin. Although a bit wrinkly, he was still fairly handsome.

Syldra ushered the kids away so Kollin and Aster could talk. "It's good to see you again, Syldra." "As it is to see you Kollin. Aster, this is Kollin. He works at Fazbear's Fright." Aster looked at Kollin with judging purple eyes. Why was this man here? "What do you want whippersnapper?" "Well Mr. Haeos during my last visit your wife to be helped me to identify an animatronic we dug up." "It was that abomination wasn't it?" "Indeed. The bloody thing has given me hell since it was found. I had a very close call the other night. Syldra, I realize you never got to finish last time I came."

Said woman had been making some drinks, having Cleon take a tray into the family room. Kollin sat at the table next to Aster who was currently stuck in a wheelchair. "I do apologise for that Kollin. But it's best I tell you together." "Why me? That animatronic was built to kill me." "Aster, you mustn't be so hasty. Curtis knew that if he programmed Monty to kill, the police would find it in his system. It wasn't Monty who attacked you. You probably didn't notice that when you slammed that screwdriver into him that blood came out. There was a person in the suit that night you almost died." Aster gripped at the arms of his chair, dreading what Syldra had to say next. "Kesh was in the suit but not of his own will. Curtis used hypnotism to control him." "Where is he, Syldra? Where is Kesh?" "If you're sure you're ready. Kollin, will you join us?" Kollin only nodded, his gut telling him exactly where they were going.

The kids all stayed behind to watch the house. It confused Aster when Syldra stopped at a florist to pick up some flowers. A shiver raced down Kollin's spine when they arrived at their location. A cemetery. Somebody was inside standing mournfully at a grave. Aster put up a mild fight when Kollin eased him into his wheelchair. It was no stranger in the yard, but Ginny the Gecko. She was happier than ever to see her former co worker out of hospital. "Aster? When did you wake up?" "Almost a week ago Ginny. What's going on? Why was I brought here?" Aster's eyes followed Syldra's movements as she set the flowers down in front of the tombstone, catching sight of the name on it. Kesh Billingslea.

Aster understandably took poorly to the discovery, clamouring out of the chair and falling in a crumpled heap. His best buddy was dead. Ginny figured Syldra had told Aster who attacked him the night he went into a coma. Try as she might, Syldra couldn't comfort Aster through his grief. "It wasn't your fault Aster." "How can you say that?! I killed him!" "No honey you didn't. The autopsy revealed two stab wounds. One in the side where you defended yourself and one at the base of the skull. Curtis killed Kesh to stop him running for help. Being stabbed broke the trance." Then it finally hit Kollin, snapping his fingers while turning to the side. "Syldra, who is he?" "Kollin works at the new horror attraction, Ginny. They unearthed Monty and he's been torturing Kollin ever since." Syldra turned to said security guard hoping for some answers.

"That must be it. Kesh doesn't know Curtis was caught and arrested so he feels the need for vengeance. This has blinded him for so long he's gone mad. That's why he's trying to grab me and kill me. Kesh's spirit thinks I'm the one who killed him. He just needs to be set free. However I can't trust him not to strangle me first. It's worth a shot. I've got to try. Thank you Syldra. There's somewhere I need to be soon." "All right. We'd be grateful if you could put Kesh's spirit to rest for us. Do try to stop by some time." "With the fantastic tea you make, I'll be back one day, Syldra. I bid you all good day." "Kollin wait."

Stopping in his tracks, Kollin turned around, finding that Aster had dragged himself along the ground to his feet. There was something in his hand. "Take this. It might help you." To Kollin he handed a locket. Inside was a clear image of Aster and a crimson eyed blonde wearing graduate uniforms. "Thank you Aster. I hope you recover soon. The others must be eager to see you walk again." "Aye. I can't stand that blasted chair. The sooner I can start bringing in money the better. I'm still not married after all." "Don't forget the invite buddy. And don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure Kesh wouldn't want you to go insane."

Collecting his youngest three heirs from school, Kollin drove to Eric's house to fulfil his promise. Mire was just heading out the door when they arrived. "Kollin! It's wonderful to see you." "Hayo Mirei. I brought the kids to see Eric like I promised. Kids, this is Mirei."Mirei went pink in the face when the kids addressed her as Miss. "Well aren't they dears? Feel free to make yourself a drink while you're here Kollin. And do be careful. Eric has developed a bad habit lately." "Bad habit?" "If Eric's hands start trembling and he turns very slowly to look at you, do not, I repeat, DO NOT look him in the eyes. Unless you fancy experiencing what he went through." "Got it. You heard the lady. Be mindful of Eric's eyes. If he avoids eye contact you're safe." With the warning given Mirei got into her car and drove away. Taking a deep breath to brace himself Kollin led his kids into the building. "Eric? Eric it's Kollin."

Eric was in the living room clutching a teddy bear. No doubt it was his only form of comfort with Mirei gone Kollin's youngest son pulled on his coat, afraid of the crippled man before them. He was Maere's twin from head to toe. "Dad what's wrong with him?" "Well Moukuun, Eric was bitten by an animatronic about forty years ago and as a result he's missing part of his brain. I'm guessing Mirei's warning stems from that incident. I can't say why Eric is taking these turns but we've gotta help him okay?" "Kay." Everybody froze when Eric lifted his head. He looked at them but not directly. At first glance to anybody he looked completely harmless. "Kollin?" "That's right Eric. I came by to see you a while ago remember? About the animatronic. Well I brought my kids with me today to keep you company." "K-Kids?" "Yes. My oldest is a grouch so my three youngest are here."

For around an hour Moukuun and his sisters kept Eric occupied with Kollin watching them from the sidelines. However Moukuun noticed a shift in Eric's temperament when Kollin went to wash the cups. "Dad." "What is it Moukuun?" "H-His hands are shaking." Kollin almost dropped the cup he was washing, bolting into the sitting room. Not only were Eric's hands trembling but he was raising his head VERY slowly. "Moukuun don't look at him! You mustn't make eye contact." Moukuun was glued to the spot in fear, unable to move. Kollin sprinted from the door to shield his son's eyes just as dark orange flickered into view. Evil intent ran deep in Eric's eyes as he stared coldly at Kollin's back. Almost as if he wasn't in control of his body. A frightened whimper told Kollin that Eric was back to normal, risking a glance at the bluenette.

Eric was grasping at his head, almost pulling out lumps of hair. What was going through his mind? Kollin couldn't say but it was clearly a mental problem. He cautiously pulled Eric close to comfort him. "It's okay. I know you don't intend to hurt us. I'll find help for you I promise. Nikita, fetch me some water from the kitchen. Quickly now." Kollin's eldest daughter hurried out of the room and came back with a cup of water. "Here dad. What's wrong with Mr. Eric?" Kollin would've answered but Eric tugged at his shirt almost desperately. "S-She's b-back." 'Mangle. I thought as much.' The soothing circle Kollin rubbed on Eric's back definitely appeared to help. "You have to fight her, Eric. Don't let that monster control you. Before you guys ask, Eric is referring to the animatronic that made him like this."

Mirei came home after another hour, finding Kollin with a grim look on his face. Without a word he took her into the kitchen. "Oh no. He bit somebody didn't he?" "Don't worry Mirei. Nobody got bit. Though I will admit Moukuun came close to it. I've figured out what your problem is." "You have?" "Hm. Eric is being tormented by Mangle. So much so that she can influence his behaviour if he yields to the pressure. I don't like saying this, but Eric needs to see a psychiatrist. It's the only way to free him from her memory and control." Mirei's legs went weak so Kollin eased her into a chair. "You're not the first to say so. Eric's sister, Fee, has told me he's mentally unstable. But I just can't afford that kind of treatment."

An idea came to Kollin's mind but it unfortunately involved Taelyn. "As it happens, my oldest just finished studying psychiatry. I'll see if Taelyn will help for as little as possible." "You'd do that? For somebody you barely know?" "Eric helped me so I intend to return the favour. Taelyn's an ass but he's a good kid." Mirei was so happy she started crying. Twice now she'd have to rely on another person just to get by. Nikita wheeled Eric into the kitchen upon his request. They arrived to see Kollin holding Mirei tight. "It'll be all right, Mirei. If need be I'll pay Taelyn. That way he can't say I don't give him anything. Will you be okay on your own?" "Yes. Thank you Kollin. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come into our lives. But don't shoulder the cost. Eric's my responsibility, not yours. It's just another bill to pay."

A call of "Mom I'm home!" from the family room drew everyone out of the kitchen. In the doorway stood a handsome man with light brown skin. The front of his hair was light blue, the rest blue/green. The man owned a dark orange left eye and blue right eye with light blue eyebrows. Next to him was a little girl about the same age as Nikita if not a spot older. She was the man's twin but with slightly lighter skin. Mirei threw herself into the man's arms and he held her tight. "Alex!" "Mother I've told you not to pounce on me like that. Sorry I came out of the blue but we just had to stop by. How's dad?"

To answer Alex's question Kollin wheeled Eric forward. It broke his heart when Eric tried to stand up. To stop his father from falling, Alex held him tight. Watching Eric wavering in the arms of his apparently only son warmed everyone. Kollin turned to Mirei, a smile on his face. "Well we should get going." "Okay Kollin. Thank you for coming by today." "Don't mention it. I'm sure the kids would love to come by again. Being around their brother too much might have some dire consequences." "You all be careful out there. Alex dear, this is Kollin. He's trying to help your dad get better."

Alex simply shook Kollin's hand with a firm grip, smiling warmly. Mirei saw Kollin and his kids off at the door, even kissed him on the cheek. Once home Kollin breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at his watch he noticed it was almost time for supper. To his surprise Maere was already home and cooking at the oven, Taelyn sat quietly at the table. "Hey honey I didn't know you'd be home early today." "What's going on Kollin? One of my colleagues watched you walk into some woman's house." "And you thought I was cheating? Mirei is a married woman. I just took the kids to see her husband. Remember I told you about Eric a while ago? He can't get around because of missing a bit of his brain."

Maere felt bad for accusing Kollin of cheating, hugging his neck. He'd always been a faithful husband. In fact, she was the only girl he dated in school unlike all the other boys. Taelyn rolled his green eyes at the sight, turning his back to the scene. "I'm sorry Kollin." "No I should've told you where I was going. Taelyn I want a word with you." Said teen didn't turn around and Kollin's final nerve snapped, requesting he be left alone with the antisocial member of the family. Once they were alone, Kollin belted Taelyn hard across the face and pinned him to the wall.

"I've had just about enough of your attitude young man. Are you a qualified psychiatrist yet?" "Why do you care?" "Are you?!" Taelyn nodded his head, afraid of Kollin's temper. He only had himself to blame, being the swine he was. "Well I have a client for you Taelyn. Eric is suffering from the incident that left him wheelchair bound. He was bitten by an animatronic forty years ago and just recently the memory of that beast has caused him to change." "Change how?" "It's hard to describe, Taelyn. But I saw it firsthand today. Mangle is able to manipulate Eric." Kollin released his grip on Taelyn, sitting at the table. Taelyn did the same, pulling out a pad to take some notes. That alone told Kollin he'd help. "Is there any signification of when this change happens?" "Eric's hands start trembling and he lifts his head very slowly. I was told that eye contact mustn't be made. I'm guessing Eric's wife has already been bitten." "And this was how Eric was injured?"

"Yes. An animatronic called Mangle lunged at him when he made eye contact with her. That event scarred him and even now when of his own mind, Eric won't make eye contact with anybody. Not even his own family." "So the memory of Mangle is tormenting him and that influences the change? Is that what you're saying?" Kollin nodded. He didn't really know all the details. Taelyn let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair before becoming aware of Kollin's wallet. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to pay you, Taelyn. So don't you dare charge Mirei." "And what will I tell her?" "That you're doing this as a favour for me. Mirei will probably slap me for it but she's got enough on her plate. I don't have much on me right now but I'll give you the rest when I get paid."

After supper nobody expected there to be a knock at the door. Kollin would have to leave for work soon but he got off the sofa to answer it anyway. Outside he found Alex. "It's Alex, right?" "Yes mother told me you'd get help for father. Said your son is a psychiatrist." "Yes. Taelyn has agreed to help at no cost to your mother." "You can't fool me. I know you're shouldering the charges. Look, don't put yourself out for our sake. Let me pay your son on mother's behalf." The look in Alex's eyes told Kollin he'd never win an argument, allowing Alex inside. Before anybody could say anything Kollin dragged Taelyn away by the ear. That action was enough to tell Alex that Kollin was letting Taelyn know who's boss. "The hell old man?!" "The fellow in there is Eric's son. He's here in regards to..." "Payment for his dad's treatment. Then..." "Keep what I gave you. Think of it as a deposit. Don't charge too much or you'll be hearing from me. No son of mine is going to be an overcharging ass."

Kollin wished he hadn't gone to work that night. Monty was incredibly active. Whenever he thought of trying to reason with the spirit in the shell he immediately discarded it. Kollin knew he'd have to man up eventually but Monty was a very horrifying animatronic . Days passed slowly and Taelyn worked with Eric to free him from Mangle and all his fears. Within a week Eric was almost back to normal. He still couldn't walk but some of his sense of self had come back and he was talking better. Both Kollin and Alex received a clout from Mirei but she hugged them tight afterwards.

At the start of a new week Kollin decided it was time he stopped being a coward and face Monty. Kollin warned Maere there was a chance he might not come home that night. He even walked to work, seeing no point in driving if he ended up dead. To Kollin's annoyance Monty kept his distance from the office. He'd have to draw the animatronic to the office if anything was to be done. Kollin's plan worked and Monty appeared at the door. Pulling the locket from his pocket, Kollin opened it and showed it to Monty. "I know you're not just an animatronic. You don't need to be angry anymore, Kesh. Your killer was caught and arrested. Do you remember this man, Kesh? He was your best friend. Curtis hypnotised you into attacking Aster." The animatronic came forwards and grabbed Kollin by the throat yet there wasn't much force in the grip. "He's alive, Kesh. Aster woke up from a coma this year. You never wanted to hurt him. I know you didn't."

" _ **Revenge..."**_ "Killing me won't free you, Kesh. I'm not the one who killed you. Neither was it your best pal." The computer alerted Kollin to a system going down and knew he had to see to it. To his misfortune it was the ventilation. "Listen to me, Kesh. You have to let the past go. It's been forty years." In a last ditch attempt to get through to the restless spirit, Kollin brought a photo into view. It was of Kesh, Aster, Syldra and the kids. Ginny and Polo were there too. The hostility in Monty's eyes diminished, his grip on Kollin's neck easing. A bang in the background told Kollin some faulty wiring had blown. He needed to get out of the building.

The animatronic appeared lifeless now but Kollin could still feel a presence inside it. The ceiling started to crumble, some flaming plaster making contact with Kollin's arm. Another struck him on the back. Through the tears in his eyes Kollin saw an opening in Monty's back as the animatronic looked at him. Kesh's spirit hadn't left the robot yet. He was inviting Kollin to step into the suit to get out of the building. Kollin didn't care if it was a trick, clambering into the robotic suit hastily. Once he was in the opening closed and the suit moved on its own. Outside the building, Taelyn was just pulling up in his car, immediately seeing the place was going up in flames.

It was at that moment her realised just how important Kollin was to him. He'd only done what was best for the family and Taelyn had given him hell for it. "DAD!" A set of double doors flew open and Monty fell to the floor. His back opened, revealing Kollin inside. In a panicked rush, Taelyn pulled his father out of the robot, spying the burns he bore. Seeing Kollin was out safe, Kesh's spirit finally released the animatronic he'd spent forty years being bound to. Kollin was unconscious but breathing. Taelyn stayed with him after calling for an ambulance.

Sore. That's how Kollin felt when he came out from the dark abyss. His ears picked up the sound of a heart monitor. 'Why am I at the hospital? What happened last night?' Looking around, Kollin saw Taelyn slumped over the side of bed, grasping desperately at one of Kollin's hands. "Taelyn?" Kollin's voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper so he had to pull on Taelyn's hand to wake him up. Kollin never thought he'd see his son's eyes bloodshot from crying, finding himself in Taelyn's arms. "Dad you're alive!" "What's gotten into you boy? You never hug me." "I'm so sorry I've been such a fool. I know you didn't want to take any of us away from our friends. I was just too arrogant to see you were doing what was best for us. Early this morning mom sent me to fetch you from work. When I got there the place was on fire. Not much was saved." "How...did I get out?" "You were brought out by an animatronic. I found you unconscious in its body. It...it seemed alive." Kollin heaved a sigh only to regret it. The top of his back stung like mad. "Kesh. He kept hold of Monty just long enough to get me out. All I remember is being hit by flaming debris and climbing into the robot without a second thought."

Taelyn was confused so Kollin told him about the spirit of a former entertainer at Fazbear's Pizza and how his spirit was bound to the suit he died in. That he sought vengeance. It made Taelyn proud to know his father had freed Kesh's spirit and that in return, the released soul saved him from the fire. Maere and the other kids came bursting into the room, all grabbing Kollin tightly. They were all afraid he'd never make it. He soothed them all in time for Mirei's arrival with Eric, Alex and his daughter. They had flowers with them. The room was a bit crowded so the small family didn't stay long, wishing Kollin to get better soon. After dinner, Syldra and Aster showed up at the door. Apparently Kesh's spirit had paid them a visit after being freed. Looking behind the soon to be married couple, Kollin saw a faded figure. It was a man with blonde hair and crimson eyes. Kollin identified the ghost as none other than his saviour. 'Thank you, Kesh. Without your help I would've died last night. Be at peace now. You deserve it.' When the others looked to where Kollin was staring they saw nothing but Aster had felt a presence behind him.

Some months later everything was going great. Aster and Syldra were finally married after thirty years of waiting. At the wedding, Kollin got to meet the man behind Polo the Polar Bear. Not long after that, Tarl announced he had a son who he'd called Kesh in honour of the man who saved Kollin's life. Just like Aster's former co worker, Tarl's son had blonde hair and crimson eyes. With help and support from friends, Eric was able to get a mechanic suit that could help him walk. Mirei had never seen him so happy. He even made eye contact with people now. Taelyn rarely strayed far from Kollin, worried his father would get himself hurt again.

It was a sunny day at a local orphanage. Somebody in a purple Monty suit stood outside waiting. To his side came the original Monty and a light blue ferret. "Morning fellas." Greeted the purple Monty. "Ready for another day of being pounded by kids?" A faint giggle came from the ferret, a slight mechanical limp in their step as they went inside. The real Monty just shrugged his shoulders. "At least Eric's eager to work. C'mon Kollin. Can't leave your fans go unloved." "Says the old badger. I don't think I'll ever get used to doing this." Together with Aster and Eric, Kollin had found a job he loved entertaining homeless children as Harry the Hare. Frankie the Ferret was Eric's character and most loved by the children.

 **Fin**

* * *

A happy end to all their troubles. I had originally planned to have Kollin die to follow the trend I had going but felt this ending went better. Reviews and fanart of the two new suits are welcome!

Until next time, sleep tight. Don't let the animatronics bite.


End file.
